Many digital devices are configured to use sensors to gather data that is to be shared via a network. As part of such information sharing, connections with other devices need to be established. While in many known systems this data transfer may be done via a wired connection, wireless communications involve a wireless “handshaking” process to connect devices. Such connection processes may be energy intensive, and use significant portions of a device's battery resources.
Systems and methods described herein include devices with improved device communication handshaking and power consumption.